100 Cerita Misteri
by TheSweetPsycho
Summary: -


**Title: 100 Cerita Misteri**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang ganteng – huek! –**

**Fiction Rated: T ajah!**

**Pairing: kagak ada pairing-pairingan!**

**Authot: Rissa-Chan-Love yang cantik – jangan muntah! –**

**Ini dia! Fanfic Rissa-chan yang baru!**

**Langsung tamat, kok, jadi kagak usah khawatir nunggu-nunggunya (emang siape yang mau nunggu?) berhubung Rissa-chan penggemar Akatsuki maka, Rissa-chan membuat fanfic dengan tokoh Akatsuki lagi, yah mau gemana lagi? Soalnya idenya jebolnya tentang Akatsuki lagi, seh! :P!**

**OK, Story start! Don't forget to review!!!!!!

* * *

**

**100 Cerita Misteri**

Pada suatu sore yang damai di markas Akatsuki terdapat para nyemot-nyemot, bukan, ding, para orang-orang yang kagak ada kerjaan, yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ayo, intip apa yang mereka lakukan?

Pein, sang Leader kagak becus itu lagi maen corat-coret kertas kagak jelas, padahal Konan udah ngomel-ngomel jangan buang-buang kertas tapi, tetep kagak didengerin adanya malah masuk telinga kiri kesumpel piercing di telinga kanan.

Hidan lagi komat-kamit Jashin-Jashin kagak jelas ampe ludahnya nyiprat-nyiprat ke mane-mane ampe udah kayak banjir bandang sambil kepalanya muter-muter kayak lagi ngedugem.

Konan lagi asyik ngelipet-lipet kertas, padahal kertas yang udah dijadiin mainan lipet-lipetannya udah kayak dua gunung yang ditumpuk jadi satu, udah ngomel-ngomel ke sang leader buat kagak buang-buang kertas tapi, sendirinya….

Sasori lagi asyik maen ama Barbie-barbienye.

"Nyok kita ke mol!" kata Barbie satu yang dimanipulasi ama suara Sasori sendiri.

"Kagak! Gue lebih suka maen aer di paceran!" balas barbie dua

Dasar Saso-chan! Maennya yang agak bermutu nape?

Deidara lagi gumam "un…un..un" sambil ngutak-ngatik tanah liatnya, ngebentuk jadi bunga, ngebentuk jadi rumah, ngebentuk jadi pokemon, ama yang terakhir ampe Dei-dei serius banget lagi ngebentuk tanah liat jadi cewek yang badannya bohai tenan.

Kisame lagi pacaran ama ikan masnya yang namanya katiyem.

"Eh, Katiyem! Besok kita nonton, yuh?" ajak Kisame.

"Blug…blug." Balas sang Katiyem.

"Kamu setuju? Katiyem emang pacar abang paling baek!"

"blug…blug."

"Eh? abang ganteng? Ya, ampun! Katiyem emang gelfren (baca: girlfriend) yang paling imoet!"

Itachi lagi pake pembersih muka ama pake krim anti keriput yang harganya mahalnya selaut, padahal udah pake krim anti keriput tapi keriputnya tetep bandel kagak mau ilang, yang make juga sama bandelnya, udah tau kagak ngaruh tetep, aja dipake tiap hari.

Kakuzu… udah bisa ditebak, lagi ngitung jumlah belahan jiwanya, bukan pacar tapi, duit, udah tau, kan kalau kagak ada yang demen ama si Kakuzu? –didepak ama Kakuzu-

Tobi? Dia lagi ngorok! Alias tidur! Tobi tidur sambil ngigo-ngigo Tobi anak baek-Tobi anak baek yang ganteng, taat pada orang tua, taat pada agama, tapi, Tobi adalah seorang penipu, maafkanlah Tobi si anak baek!

Zetsu? Who know!

Sekarang suasana sedang damai sentausa, semua masih terhanyut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing sampai suatu ketika Pein mendobrak meja dihadapannya, seluruh anggota Akatsuki kaget dan berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan sesegera mungkin menoleh kearah Pein.

"Pein? Ada apa?" Konan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa, sih, Leader-senpai? Tobi, kan jadi bangun!" rengek Tobi sambil ngucek-ngucek mata kayak cucian.

"Gue bosen!" Pein tereak ampe nyembur kemana-mana.

"Apa? Bosen?" Konan balas bertanya sambil melap mukannya yang belepotan kuah Pein.

"Iyah!"

"Emang kenape Leader-senpai? Mendingan kita tidur, aja, nyok!" ajak Tobi sambil nguap, sesaat kemudian Tobi pingsan gara-gara ngirup napasnya sendiri, maklum, pake topeng, jadinya kalo nguap bakal senjata makan tuan.

"Kita ngapain, yuk! Yang seru gitu!" teriak Pein.

"Ngapain, yah? Gimana kalo arisan?" Kakuzu opinion.

"Maen tanah!" Deidara opinion.

"Mainan lipet kertas." Konan opinion.

"Berdoa bersama kepada Dewa kita yaitu Dewa Jashin." Hidan opinion.

"Main Barbie." Sasori opinion.

"Acara ngobrol-ngobrol ama ikan masing-masing." Kisame opinion.

"Acara perawatan wajah." Itachi opinion.

"Grr! Bukankah semua udah kalian lakukan barusan! Kenapa semua anggota Akatsuki kagak ada yang kreatif, sih?!!!!!" geram Pein. Semua langsung mundur menjauhi Pein, semuanya ngeringkuk sambil menggigil ketakutan kayak tikus yang udah kepojok ama kucing.

"Ka..kalau gitu Pein maunya apa?" Konan memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kalau gitu Konan maunya apah?" Tanya Pein genit.

"Hm, apa, yah?" balas Konan engga kalah genit.

"EHEM!" semua anggota Akatsuki berdehem.

"Oh, i..iya! Gue maunya kita main 100 cerita seram!" lanjut Pein.

"100 cerita seram?!" teriak semua serempak.

"Iya! Setiap orang harus menceritakan tiap cerita horror yang mereka pernah alami! Kalau kita udah cerita ampe 100 cerita seram konon bakal ada hantu yang muncul!" terang Pein.

"Tobi paham! Tobi paham!" Tobi tereak-tereak kagak jelas.

"Oke! Siapa yang mau mulai cerita!" lanjut Pein.

Hening.

"Hoi! Gue Tanya siapa yang mau duluan?!" teriak Pein.

"Ngg, apa bener nanti bakal ada hantu yang muncul?" Tanya Itachi setengah takut-takut.

"Yah, gue enggak yakin, gue cuma pernah denger, ajah!"

"Hie, un! Atut, un! Gue kagak ikut, ah, un!" Deidara berdiri dari tempatnya semula duduk dan bermaksud untuk pergi, tapi, segera dihadang oleh Pein.

"Lo lebih takut mati ato hantu?" Pein tersenyum manis padahal sama sekali kagak manis –dirinnegan Pein- sambil mengeluarkan nada horror.

"M…ma..ti. Leader-sama.., un" Deidara segera kembali duduk.

"Bagus, sebagai hukuman karena lo mau kabur, lo harus cerita duluan, Deidara."

"UNNNNNNNNNNN?!" Deidara kaget ampe lompat-lompat kayak kangguru.

"Hore! Cepet cerita Senpai!" tereak Tobi riang,

"U..u..un? o..oke, deh, un" Deidara nervous.

"Ayo, Senpai! Buruan!" Tobi makin mendesak.

"Cerewet, un! Diemmm! Ini cerita pada saat gue ama Tobi habis jalanin misi."

_Flash Back_

Pada malam hari di suatu hutan, terlihat dua orang yang yang sedang yaoi-an, engga, kok, boong, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju home sweet home mereka setelah menjalankan misi dari sang Leader yang punya muka angker dengan piercing karatan yang engga bosen-bosennya nambah di sana-sini.

"Gue capek, un! Kenapa Leader ngasih misi kagak penting, un!" salah seorang cowok setengah cewek ato apapun itu, marah-marah sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ampe semeter.

"Emang misinya apaan Senpai?" seorang cowok normal namun autis bernama Tobi bertanya tiba-tiba.

"UN? Jadi dari kemaren lo jalanin misi kagak tau misi apaan yang lagi lo jalanin?!" Deidara kaget ampe matanya mau keluar.

"Iyah, Tobi kagak tau misi apaan! Habis waktu mau Tanya misi apaan Senpai cuman bilang 'jangan berisik!' jadi, Tobi kira misinya diem." Kata Tobi.

"Oh, pantes lo dari kemaren diem terus, un."

"Tobi tanya sebenernya misi kita apah Senpai?"

"Ng, misi kita adalah nyari piercing model baru." Kata Deidara.

"Wah! Tobi jadi pingin pake piercing, deh!"

"Jangan, un! Nanti lo jadi tambah kagak waras! Nanti wajahnya jadi horror kayak Leader, un!" Deidara nakut-nakutin.

"Iyah, Senpai! Tobi ngerti! Tapi, lama-lama Tobi takut juga jalan-jalan di hutan malem-malem gini." Kata Tobi sambil ngusap-ngusap tangan.

"Un! Sebagai anggota Akatsuki kita kagak boleh jadi penakut! Kita harus kullll, un!" Deidara tereak ampe drum telinga Tobi pecah, tapi, Tobi diem, aja.

"Tobi?"

Tobi tetep diem.

"Tobi? Lo kenapa, un? Jangan-jangan lo kesambet? Jangan, dong, un? Gu..gue takut, lha? Ke…kenapa ada bau anyir gini? Ja..jangan-jangan ada mayat hidup, un?" Deidara ngomong sendiri dengan nada takut-takut.

Sesaat kemudian Tobi berkata.

"Senpai."

"A..ada apa, Tob? Lo dah sadar, un? Cepet sadar! Gue jadi ngeri, nih!" Deidara mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tobi.

"Maaf, Senpai." Lanjut Tobi lirih.

"U..udah! kagak usah minta maaf, un! Selama ini juga gue yang salah ama lo! Misalnya, ng, ng… duh! Gitu banyaknya gue jadi kagak bisa nyebutin satu-satu! Yang penting cepet sadar, Tob! Bau anyirnya nyengat banget, nih!" Deidara super panic mode.

"Maaf, Senpai, tadi Tobi…kentut."

GUBRAK!

"UN?!"

"Ahahahahaha! Tadi Senpai takut, yah? Ayo, ngaku!" Tobi makin mendesak Deidara, Deidara terjebak dengan pertanyaan Tobi.

"U..un? Katsu!" Deidara mulai ngledakin Tobi.

_Flash back end_

"Apaan, tuh? Kagak nyeremin sama sekali!" semua Akatsukis berseru –minus DeiTobi-

"Ka..kalian kagak ngerti penderitaan gue, un! Harus berpasangan ama Tobi, tuh, bencana, un! Bencana, UNNNN!" Deidara teriak histeris.

"Deidara kayaknya mule ketularan keautisan Tobi, nih!" bisik Sasori pelan pada Konan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Iyah." Jawab Konan, Pein melirik Konan dan Sasori yang lagi bisik-bisikan.

"Heh! Sasori! Dari tadi lo ngajak Konan ngobrol mulu! Dari pada cuma ama Konan, ayo certain cerita lo di depan semuanya!" teriak Pein sewot.

"Haeh? Gue????????" Sasori mule tereak gaje.

"Iya! Elo! Ayo, cepet!" Pein makin sewot.

"I..iya, deh, dari pada matek!" ujar Sasori.

"Ayo, cerita senpai!" Tobi mule tereak-tereak kayak orang kesetanan.

"Iya, sabar semua! Jangan esmosi, eh, maksud gue jangan esmoni, eh salah lagi, maksud gue jangan eleminasi, ehhhh." Sebelum Sasori menyelesikan kalimatnya dia udah dihajar ama Akatsukis.

"JANGAN EMOSI, kawan-kawan!" Sasori berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, eh, engga ding, dasar Author ngawur!

"Oke, ini cerita waktu gue yang lagi jaga markas, sendirian."

_Flash back _

"La..la…la." seorang cowok imut berambut merah bernama Sasori bersenandung dengan ceria sambil membuat sebuah boneka Barbie.

"Nah, udah selese!" teriak Sasori riang, sesaat kemudian mata Sasori tertuju pada sebuah kantung berwarna putih, Sasori segera menghampirinya lalu mengambilnya.

"Apaan, nih? Celana dalemnya Deidara, yah? Kotor banget! Bau lagi!" Sasori menimang-nimang kantung tersebut (padahal kotor, malah ditimang-timang).

"Oh, gue sangka kolornya Deidara, taunya kantong, isinya apaan, nih?" Sasori merogoh isi kantung tersebut, lalu mengocok-ocok isinya, tangan Sasori menggapai sesuatu lalu segera mengeluarkan isinya.

"ALAT PENGGERAK BONEKA!" sebuah suara terdengar.

"Buju buneng! Bijuu pakmas puskesmas! Suare apaan tadi! Cempreng bener suaranya!" Sasori ajeb-ajeb ngedenger suara barusan – Author merasa sensasi tadi mirip sesuatu, para reader pasti tahu, dong?-

"Tau, ah! Bai de wai, eni wai, bas wai, apaan, nih?" Sasori berkata gaje pada diri sendiri, Sasori melihat barang yang ada dalam genggamannya, sebuah chip kecil, Sasori dengan asal menempelkan chip tersebut pada hidung barbienya, maksudnya mau dijadiin upilnya Barbie ama Sasori.

"Ahahaha! Gini baru bagus!" Sasori berkata riang kaya anak TK, sesaat kemudian tangan Barbie Sasori terangkat lalu mencengkeram jari Sasori, Sasori mematung.

"Hai, Sasori-kun! Ada apa? Kok kamu bengong?" Tanya Barbie tersebut, Sasori terboker-boker saking kagetnya. (uwa, Author emang jorok!)

"Ah! Akhirnya kantongku ketemu juga!" sebuah suara terdengar, Sasori menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Uwah! Luak bisa bicara!!!!!!!" Sasori tereak.

"Hei! Namaku Doraemon! Aku kucing! Bukan luak!" makhluk bernama Doraemon tersebut balas berteriak pada Sasori yang lagi bengong.

"Hei, yang ada di tanganmu itu kantongku, kembalikan, dong." Doraemon menghampiri Sasori, Doraemon menyambar kantongnya dari tangan Sasori yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Eh, kamu ngambil alat penggerak bonekaku, yah? Ya, udahlah buat kamu, aja." Doraemon berkata sambil melihat boneka Barbie milik Sasori yang sedang menari-nari gajebo.

"DORAEMON! Giant merampas komikku!!!!!" sebuah suara terdengar dari kantong kotor yang dibawa makhluk biru tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi Nobita, ya, udah aku pulang dulu, ya!" Doraemon melambaikan tangan pada Sasori setelah menhilang dari balik pintu berwarna pink yang ikut lenyap juga, Sasori segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Gue bisa liat luak jadi-jadian ama Barbie setan!!!!!!"

_Flash back end_

Para Akatsuki bengong mendengar cerita gaje dari Sasori.

"Be..beneran lu pernah ngalamin cerita kayak gitu?" Pein bertanya pada Sasori.

"Iya, serem banget, lho!" jawab Sasori.

"Ng, rasanya Tobi pernah tau makhluk bernama Doraemon itu, pernah nonton animenya di teve, lucu, lho, Sasori-senpai!" Tobi berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya kayak orang habis cukur.

"Hm, oke, makasih atas ceritanya Sasori, sekarang siapa yang akan cerita?" Tanya Pein kemudian.

_3 hours later_

"Huwa! Udahan yuk Leader-senpai! Tobi udah ngantuk!" rengek Tobi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, Tobi-san satu cerita lagi nanti udah sampe cerita keseratus." Pein berkata.

"Siapa yang mau cerita? Gue udah kehabisan cerita." Kata Konan, yang lain mengangguk.

"La..lagi pula setelah kecerita seratus, nanti bakal ada…" Kisame berkata sedikit bergetar.

"Oke, sekarang gue yang mau cerita! Ehem!" Pein mulai bercerita sambil menampakkan wajah horror yang emang udah dari sononya horror –dijitak Pein-

"Waktu itu Konan lagi pergi ama kelima tubuh gue yang lain, jadi gue sendirian di rumah." Pein bercerita dengan nada pelan dan rendah, yang lain mengikuti dengan wajah tegang.

"Nah, waktu itu gue lagi nambah piercing di muka gue, terus tahu-tahu, gue liat dari kaca, dibelakang gue muncul sesuatu dari dalem tanah." Pein meneruskan ceritanya, yang lainnya menatap Pein dengan pucat, sesaat kemudian semuannya lari, Pein bingung dengan ulah anak buahnya lalu menoleh secara perlahan.

"A..ap??? se..setan yang waktu itu?!!!!!" Pein berteriak sambil lari pontang-panting meninggalkan sang 'setan' sendirian.

"Woy!!!!!!!! Kenapa semuannya lari setelah ngeliat gue! Waktu itu Leader-sama juga lari ngeliat gue! Sekarang juga…" ternyata sang hantu adalah Zetsu!

* * *

**Nah, selesailah fic gaje Rissa-chan yang kelima! Kali ini terasa kayak horror tapi sebenarnya bukan horror! Untuk fic kali ini Rissa-chan minta reviewnya, yah! Agar Rissa-chan bisa semangat dalam membuat fic selanjutnya! Untuk selanjutnya Rissa-chan akan melanjutkan cerita Rissa-chan yang masih dalam in-progress yang judulnya Konoha SHS! Nanti kalian baca juga, yah, terus review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**This story, please!**


End file.
